In the winding of synthetic fiber threads in spinning installations, one strives to spin as large a number of threads as possible over a given machine length. For this reason, it is common to arrange individual winding units, i.e. individual thread winding devices, in decks one over another, so that in one division or spacing for each winding position in the longitudinal direction of the machine, several threads can be wound. In this arrangement of winding units, it is also a known practice to support the chucks, i.e. the spool holders for the reception and clamping of sleeves on which the threads are wound, in such a way that they project with the free end of the chuck spindle cantilevered away from the machine face. Thereby, one can wind several spools on each cantilevered chuck spindle in order to spin and wind a plurality of threads in each division of the machine.
This manner of utilizing one division or spaced position for spinning several threads has been limited by the technically feasible length of the cantilevered chucks, the traversing mechanisms and, if used, the contact roller for controlling the peripheral velocity of the spools. A carrying unit, e.g. a slide carriage, serves as a means of movably bearing each traversing mechansim and any contact or drive roller in a single assembly and this carriage must also be limited in length and overall size. Consequently, the number of threads to be produced and wound in a spinning machine is limited on the one hand by the fact that the number of divisions or winding positions cannot be reduced beyond a certain extent, but on the other hand the total number of threads is also limited by the fact that it is impossible to exceed a certain cantilevered length of the chuck for removably mounting sleeves and winding individual thread spools thereon.